monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Xeres Maskana
Xeres Maskana is a large and incredibly dangerous Elder Dragons, being considered a Dangerous First-Class Monster. It's located within a region where nothing else lives called the Perishing Grove. Physiology Xeres Maskana is a large Elder Dragon, the size of Xeno'jiiva, with a body structure akin to the Magalas. It possesses large wing arms with sharp claws at the front and its wings are covered in scales which can raise in a similar manner to those of Seregios. It lacks eyes and instead has bright markings where its eyes would be, which run up a pair of jagged horn-like structures. It also has two sets of horns which are flush with its head, being on top of its head, behind the horn-like structures, and going down the side of its neck, like Gore Magala. It has what resembles hardened poison hanging off from several parts of its body and it has thick scutes covering other parts like its legs and neck. It has a long tail which has small spines running down its side that curve downwards and has two long spikes at the end, resembling the tail of a centipede. These long spikes also have sharp barbs running down them. Its body is largely dark purple in color while the markings on its head are a light yellow, close to white. It also has several lighter shades on its body while its underbelly is closer to black. Its wings are both Tyrian purple and black in color, the two colors together creating a kind of poison-like pattern on the Elder Dragon's wings. The claws on its feet and wings are a dark metallic grey color while the spines and spikes on its tail are largely similar in color to the markings on its head, except at the edges they're more of a dark red. Behavior Xeres Maskana are ruthless Elder Dragons that, despite being blind, can almost flawlessly seem to detect other beings around. These are then likely to be assaulted with an arsenal of potent poisons that can kill even the mightiest of monsters within mere minutes if not seconds. Ecological Information Position in Food Chain As a First-Class Elder Dragon, Xeres Maskana is the very pinnacle of the food chain, being capable of preying upon practically every other monster around thanks to its immense size, physical strength and deadly poisons which could down almost any monster within a matter of seconds. Behavior towards Other Monsters Xeres Maskana doesn't have any behavior towards other monsters as none appear with it in quests. Tracks Xeres Maskana does not leave behind tracks in the quest which has hunters hunt it, but hunters do have to find tracks in other areas before gaining its quest. These tracks include "Massive Prints", which can be found on the ground, "Deep Claw Gashes", which can be found on the ground or on walls, "Ominous Purple Scale Shards", which can be found on the ground, and "Bubbling Poison", which can be found on the ground or on walls. Specific Locale Interactions Xeres Maskana will sometimes go to its poison-filled crater and throw globs of poison at hunters. Special Behaviors Xeres Maskana has no special behaviors. Cutscene Hunt Cutscene * Location: Perishing Grove * Synopsis: As the hunter enters Area 1, the only area besides base camp, of the Perishing Grove, they're immediately struck with a sense of dread. As the hunter looks around the area, their eyes are immediately drawn to the north, where they see some kind of bubbling crater. The hunter tries to walk closer, but they're seemingly paralyzed by fear, which is when some kind of giant claw comes out of the crater and grabs a hold of the ground, followed by another. Some kind of large silhouette then seemingly pulls itself out of the crater, as the camera gives several perspectives of it. The hunter then slowly seems to stumble back as the large silhouette slowly starts walking closer, the bubbling poison dripping from its body, sizzling as it hits the ground, corroding small parts of it away. As the poison drips off its head, the hunter can see the ominous glowing spots on the monster's head. That's when the hunter can get a good look at the monster they're up against; massive, covered in dark purple scales and armed with massive claws and wings. Despite knowing that it doesn't have any eyes, the hunter just knows that its staring right "into" them. The Xeres Maskana then roars, marking the start of the hunt. Ecology Cutscene Xeres Maskana has no ecology cutscenes. Abilities Xeres Maskana are massive Elder Dragons and are as a result incredibly powerful, being capable of ripping giant rocks out of the ground and crushing them with little issue. However, Xeres Maskana are known for producing all sorts of poisons, some of which are so potent they're capable of not only killing anything within several seconds, but also corroding away inorganic material. Rage and Tired States WIP Frenzy, Apex, Hyper and Tempered Xeres Maskana cannot be affected or found in any of these states. Mounts WIP In-Game Description WIP Ecology Taxonomy WIP Habitat Range WIP Ecological Niche WIP Biological Adaptations WIP Behavior WIP Interactions with Other Monsters Xeres Maskana has no interactions with other monsters. Attacks G-Rank Calm WIP First Rage State WIP Second Rage State WIP Damage Effectiveness WIP Breakable Parts and Shiny Drops Breakable Parts WIP Shiny Drops Material Items WIP Slinger Ammo WIP